Transition
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "My help? What could you possibly need my help for?" she inquired, a disbelieving look on her face. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the smouldering blemish on his forearm. She gasped softly, her hands covering her mouth but she didn't look at him in disgust. "I want to join the Order." *Entry for Greek Mythology (Hyperion) and School Subjects Competitions (Herbology) on HPFC*


**Hello all! This is my entry for:**

**1. The Greek Mythology Competition on HPFC. The entry was inspired by Hyperion: Titan of light; father of Helios (sun), Selene (moon), Eos (dawn). **

**2. The School Subjects Competition, also on HPFC. It's for the subject Herbology which means it has to be platonic.**

**I am very proud of this piece of writing, so I hope you also enjoy it!**

* * *

The Dark Mark was burning painfully on his arm, so much that it brought tears to his eyes and caused him to stumble through the dark halls. He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his smooth palms as he tried to distract himself from the pain. He was terrified. He'd never been so scared in his life. His attempts were pitiful; bullying people was no problem, but _murder_, the physical taking of a human life, was something he would never be able to do. The brutality, watching the light fade from their eyes, the pain and betrayal he'd also see there caused him too much revulsion.

He was going to fail.

And then he would die. As would his parents.

He had to do it.

But, even with the consequences weighing heavily on his shoulders, the prospect of murdering Dumbledore was worse yet. He was still assuming he'd find a way to actually murder the great wizard. He'd be much more experienced in wand work than himself; he probably wouldn't stand a chance.

He also didn't want too. He didn't want this brand. It wasn't what he'd ever truly wanted to be. He knew Voldemort would never win. The Golden Trio would make sure of that. Harry, the-boy-who-lived, Hermione, the brightest witch of her generation, and Ronald, though what purpose he served, he was yet to figure out. There was also Dumbledore, and many other talented wizards that were fighting for the light. He couldn't say the same for the Death Eaters that he had met. They all seemed rather slow and stupid, apart from his father and aunt Bellatrix.

He slowed to a halt, stepping off the corridor and into a curtained alcove where he hoped to find some peace. He rested his head against the cool glass, a soothing feeling against his feverish skin. He ran his hand through his tousled hair and looked at his crumpled clothes. He was a mess. Gone was the proud, confident young man he was last year. He couldn't bring himself to care how he looked anymore. He was unwell, he was sure of that. Blaise was trying to persuade him to visit Madam Pomfrey, but he didn't have time to be stuck in the Hospital Wing. He was getting worse though, every night he was tormented by nightmares which left him covered in a cold sweat, he couldn't focus in lessons because he was tired and everything felt too loud. He could feel his heart beating often and his vision would tunnel and he'd be left clinging to a wall for support until the episode passed.

The Professors had been somewhat concerned, they'd never told him off in lessons for not paying attention, but none had done anything to help. They didn't care about him. Nobody did, apart from perhaps his mother. She was why he was here. He couldn't let her die. He thought of her, her beautiful blonde hair and stern, yet kind face. She always did her best to make him feel better. She had pleaded with his father, begging him not to push him into this. She hadn't been listened to, and for that, he was deeply sorrowful.

"Malfoy?"

He turned abruptly to see Hermione Granger holding her lighted wand in his face. He blinked rapidly and she lowered it. Her expression was hard and ready to dole out punishment until she took in his appearance. It softened considerably and was mingled with concern.

"Mudblood," he sneered, trying to regain some composure. She scoffed and slid into the alcove opposite him.

"Don't give me that, Malfoy," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," he snapped back quickly.

"Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced. "You should go to the hospital wing, you look awful."

"Why do you care?" he replied scornfully.

"Why shouldn't I care?" she said, coolly.

"Oh, let's see," Draco started sarcastically. "There was that moment a few seconds ago when I called you a mudblood, that time when you punched me – you didn't care about my wellbeing then, did you?"

To his surprise, Hermione blushed.

"You were being a..."

"Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach – I remember," he finished for her. She sighed.

"Malfoy, you're ill – anyone can see that, you seem stressed. I was simply suggesting you go to Madam Pomfrey so you can get better," she explained.

"I don't have the time," he snapped.

"Malfoy," Hermione said and laid her hand on his arm, feeling the stickiness of his pale skin. He shook her off. "_Draco_," she tried and his eyes locked with hers immediately. "Listen to me, you are making yourself worse. You _need_ help."

"I know," Draco muttered, feeling himself blink back tears. Here was Hermione Granger showing him kindness, a kindness he'd reward with potentially causing her harm.

"Will you let me take you to the hospital wing?" she asked. Draco shook his head rapidly.

"I can't..." he whispered. "I can't fail." Hermione looked confused.

"You won't," she said. "You are one of the smartest wizards in Hogwarts. Whatever you are trying to do, you will do."

"You think that?" Draco asked, surprised. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I think that. You're not that far behind me, as much as it pains me to admit it." Her statement caused Draco to smile slightly.

"Thank you," he said. He had another realisation though. He wasn't a good-for-nothing. If he was so smart, why shouldn't he find a way out and fight for the light?

"It's no problem, now about the hospital wing?"

"Hermione," he said. The use of her name startled her much like it had startled him earlier. "I don't need Madam Pomfrey's help – I need _your_ help."

"My help? What could you possibly need _my_ help for?" she inquired, a disbelieving look on her face. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the smouldering blemish on his forearm. She gasped softly, her hands covering her mouth but she didn't look at him in disgust.

"I want to join the Order."

"The Order? Of the Phoenix?" Draco rolled his eyes, _were there any other orders?_ "I'm not even in it. We're too young."

"Fine. I want to join _your_ side, the light."

"Why?" Hermione immediately asked. He sighed, she had the right. It wouldn't be wrong to assume this was a plot.

"Because I'm tired; I've been threatened and tortured, and it's not exactly been the best year of my life," he said. "I don't want this life. I never have. I wanted to be a Healer, not a murderer."

"_Murderer?_" she squeaked.

"Yes. Please, Hermione, you have to help me! I'll do anything! If you can find some Veritaserum, I'll take it. Please, you're my only hope..."

"Why me? Why not Harry, or McGonagall?"

"Because Harry would assume I was lying and frankly, I'm scared of McGonagall and the Weasel would hex me, or at least try too. You're the only one who would listen to me; you tried to help me despite knowing I'd be rude to you. You are the only person who'd give me a chance."

"Okay. Suppose I believe you, what will you do next?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about being able to switch until you appeared. Merlin, I don't know if it's possible yet. I can't unless somehow we can get my mother to safety."

"In the morning, we'll go and see Dumbledore – he'll know what to do," she promised him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you."

"How about the hospital wing now then?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, I'll end up stuck in there for days probably and it's important to change sides before I'm dragged any further in."

Hermione let out another sigh, but leaned back against the stone wall. She wasn't going to leave him alone in this state. She studied him in silence, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, the pallor of his skin and the weakness of his frame. He hadn't been playing Quidditch this year and it showed. Her eyes were searching him so intensely that Draco shuffled uncomfortably and she blinked, a crimson flush in her cheeks as she turned her eyes down.

* * *

By the time dawn came, Hermione had fallen asleep, leaning awkwardly against the window. It was apparent she was not comfortable. Draco hadn't fallen asleep; his mind was still too tormented by events to consider it. However, there was now some hope for him. Hope in the form of Hermione Granger. She stayed with him, she'd allowed herself to fall asleep in his presence alone; he hoped this meant she trusted him in some way.

He watched the sun begin to peak over the mountains and leaned over to gently wake her. He wanted to see Dumbledore as soon as possible, preferably before the whole school awoke.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Granger... wake up." She grumbled slightly, flinching away from his hand and tried to get comfortable. "Hermione. Wake up. Now." he growled in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she jumped away from him, almost hitting her head on the wall.

"Dammit Ginny, I was sleeping!" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Draco scoffed.

"Ginny? Really? Of all the people to mistake me for, you pick Weaslette." Her eyes began to focus.

"Malfoy!" She said, her eyes wide and then looked sheepish. "Sorry, I don't even know how I could have thought I was in bed." She massaged her neck before stretching like a cat.

"We need to go and see Dumbledore," he said. She nodded, standing up.

"Let's go," she replied. Draco followed her out the alcove and towards the gargoyle at the entrance to the office.

They didn't meet anyone on the way, much to Draco's relief. He'd have dreaded to think what could have happened if any Slytherin had spotted him. Not because of his reputation, but of what could be passed on to the Dark Lord.

"Hyperion."

The gargoyle accepted the password Hermione spoke and revealed the staircase. Draco stepped onto it with Hermione and the ascended up towards the office door.

She nodded for Draco to knock, after all, this meeting was all about him.

"Come in, Draco."

He nervously pushed the door open and saw Dumbledore sitting his desk with a kindly expression. He felt his palms begin to sweat again. He was scared of being dismissed, but Dumbledore's expression didn't change and it gave Draco the small amount of confidence needed to step into the room. Hermione contented herself to linger outside, despite the blazing curiosity that she felt along with the yearning to help Draco.

"You can join us, Miss Granger, Draco looks as if he needs a companion right now and I'm sure your brains will be of use," Dumbledore said, smiling upon her.

She gave him a grateful look and stepped into the office also. After closing the door, she joined Draco at the desk. They both sat down and Hermione gave him an encouraging smile.

"Professor, sir, I wish to join the light," Draco said, earnestly. "I was forced into this and it's not where my allegiance wants to be. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just don't want my parents..." he choked on his words, "I don't want them to die."

"I know, Draco, I know all about your plan and the terms within it, I know you don't want to participate in it," Dumbledore said, calmly.

He stared. "You... you know?" he asked. "But why haven't you stopped me? You could have expelled me, excluded me, anything! Instead you've let me suffer in attempts!" He accused, a lone tear trailing down his face.

Hermione slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently. He didn't look at her, but she felt him return the squeeze. She knew he knew he wasn't alone.

"Draco, listen to me. I let it happen for a reason, I was hoping you'd come to me for help – I didn't want to push you because I knew it would let on to Voldemort that I knew more than he thought, and would I be wrong in assuming you'd deny my help?"

"No, sir," he muttered eventually. "But can you help? And my mother?"

"I can arrange to have order members move Narcissa Malfoy to a safe house," Dumbledore told him. "If this is really what you want."

"Yes," Draco replied, "I'll do anything, please, just don't let my mum get hurt." His voice was weak, feeble and Hermione's heart went straight out to him. She never thought she'd feel sorry for Draco Malfoy, but she did and she wanted to fix him.

"I will try my best to have you removed from Voldemort's reach," Dumbledore promised. "I do not mean to offend you, Mr. Malfoy, but you would not be a suitable spy – you are too young to put in so much danger and much too likely a suspect."

Draco nodded. "I understand, sir, but I still want to help."

"I can arrange for you to be taken to a safe house and put into the care of Order members for the time being. Yes, Hermione, you will be able to visit him," he said with twinkling eyes before Hermione could put forward the question. Draco appeared slightly astonished at the thought of her wanting to visit him.

"Well, you'll need company sometimes, and I can help you try to keep up with some schoolwork," she said quietly with a violent blush.

"Right now, Mr. Malfoy, I think you need to visit Poppy," he said with a kind-hearted smile. "I'll make some plans for you and your mother's safety. Miss Granger?"

"I'll make sure he gets there," Hermione said, nodding. She stood up and moved towards the door.

"Thank you, Professor, you have no idea how much this means to me." Draco said, quietly.

"It's quite alright, Draco," the headmaster said.

Draco nodded, his gratefulness evident in his face, and moved towards Hermione and they exited the Dumbledore's office.

"You'll really come to visit me?" he asked as they walked towards the hospital wing, the corridors were still devoid of people and Hermione realised everyone was at breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny would probably be worried about her. She looked to Draco.

"Of course I will," she said. "I do care about you, and I remember it wasn't easy for Sirius being cooped up inside without company." Draco nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for how I've treated you all these years."

"I forgive you," she said. "We were young and naive. I'm sorry for punching you." Draco chuckled softly.

"It's fine, you gave me quite a shock but I think I needed it." Hermione stifled a giggle.

"I think you did too," she said, pushing open the door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled over after administrating some medicine to a student.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy – oh goodness, Malfoy, please come and lay down, that looks like a horrible fever."

Draco was taken – almost dragged – to a bed at the end of the room much to his protests and Hermione had to stifle another giggle. He was forced to lie on the bed and a quick spell was cast to check his temperature. Pomfrey tutted to herself as she hurried off to find some medicine and Hermione made her way over to him.

"I'll come and check on you soon," she said with a smile.

"I look forward to it," he murmured, feeling tiredness start to take over. She squeezed his hand again before she was pushed gently out the way so the potions could be administered. She waved at him before taking her leave.

* * *

She walked through the school to the great hall and joined her friends.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"You weren't there when I woke up and your bed wasn't slept in, I thought something had happened on patrols." Ginny added in quickly.

"Something did happen on patrols," Hermione said, her voice low.

"Whaj bahpinnef?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. Hermione sent him a disapproving glare.

"I can't talk about it here," she said.

"I wonder where Malfoy is this morning," Harry said asked, suddenly noticing his absence from the Slytherin table. "Probably plotting something."

"Actually, Harry, he's in the hospital wing," Hermione hissed. "I took him there."

"YOU WHAT?" bellowed Ron. "Why would you _help_ that egotistical ferret?"

"Because he needed help," she said, simply.

"And he obviously didn't hurt Hermione," Ginny inputted. Both Harry and Ron grumbled.

"Next you'll be going to see him and bringing him chocolate," Ron muttered. Hermione hit him with her Potions book.

"I will not be, Ronald. You both have a free first, I will explain to you what happened then in the common room." She glanced at Ginny. "I'll tell you after?" Ginny nodded.

"Let's go to the common room now then," Harry said, standing up. "I'm curious." Ron looked appalled at the thought of leaving behind his food, but when he saw both Harry and Hermione were going to leave, he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and followed after them.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Hermione said after she'd finished explaining.

"I don't think he can be trusted," Ron said, immediately. Hermione gave Harry a pleading look and watched as he mulled it over.

"Dumbledore trusts him." Harry said finally. "I suppose that means we should trust him. I also trust Hermione's judgement."

"Thank you, Harry," she said. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm not going to be friends with the arrogant bastard," Ron said, scowling.

"You don't have to be," Hermione said firmly, "But I'm going to be, so don't try to stop me."

* * *

Around midday, Hermione was handed a note by McGonagall that read:

_Narcissa will be moved tomorrow. Draco is leaving when he's feeling better to Grimmauld Place._

Hermione cast an _incendio_ on the parchment, destroying it before going to tell Draco the good news. She was smiling brightly as she entered the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy is still sleeping, but he should wake in a few minutes," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"I will wait; I know he'll want to hear what I have to say as soon as he wakes."

Hermione sat next to Draco, he looked peaceful as he slept and the dark circles were being to dissipate. His skin was still a little clammy, but he was already looking a bit better.

At the exact point that Helios reached the highest point in the sky a minute or two later, Draco stirred in his sleep.

"Draco?" Hermione said, softly. His eyes opened sleepily and he looked at her.

"Did you miss me, Granger?" he asked, sounding faintly amused in his tiredness. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I live simply to gaze upon your godlike face," she retorted sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed himself up into sitting gently.

"Has Dumbledore said anything?" he asked, trying to sound like he wasn't desperate for an answer and failing.

"Your mother is to be moved tomorrow and you will be going to Grimmauld Place when you're better." Hermione informed him. Draco visibly relaxed; more of the stress leaving his face and the tension was released in his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said shakily. Hermione took his hand again.

"We're glad to help; okay, Ron isn't too keen, but Harry's willing to give you a chance."

"More than I was expecting," he said, softly and yawned. "Sorry..."

"It's fine; I'll leave you to rest. I'll visit you later, maybe bring a book?"

"That would be nice. Would you bring me your favourite?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Of course I will." She gave him one last smile before turning and heading out of the hospital wing.

Draco was unbelievably grateful for what Hermione had done, Dumbledore had helped, but if it wasn't for Hermione's caring and trusting nature he'd still be in one hell of a mess. He watched her go. He was sure that one day, he'd probably see Hermione as more than a friend. But right now, she was the best friend he had.

* * *

**I know, hint of non-platonic-ness at the end there from Draco, but I don't think that makes this story "romance", he's just noticing that Hermione is good girlfriend material really ;)**

**Anyway, I'm hoping you understood how it relates to Hyperion, but if not, I will explain:**

**Hyperion, obviously, is the "Light side" and I drew of his children a bit too, the moon at night being Selene and when Draco's a mess, then as it gets to Eos, dawn, Draco's prospects are looking better until at the height of midday, Helios, he's part of the light. **

**(I'm hoping you didn't need that.)**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
